2015/May
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in May, 2015. May 7 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion in The Woodlands, Texas as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_7_2015_BS-1.jpg May_7_2015_BS-2.jpg May_7_2015_BS-7.jpg May_7_2015_BS-3.jpg May_7_2015_BS-4.jpg May_7_2015_BS-5.jpg May_7_2015_BS-6.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_7_2015-1.jpg May_7_2015-2.jpg May_7_2015-3.jpg May_7_2015-4.jpg May_7_2015-42.jpg May_7_2015-43.jpg May_7_2015-44.jpg May_7_2015-5.jpg May_7_2015-6.jpg May_7_2015-101.jpg May_7_2015-11.jpg May_7_2015-102.jpg May_7_2015-28.jpg May_7_2015-54.jpg May_7_2015-8.jpg May_7_2015-72.jpg May_7_2015-32.jpg May_7_2015-103.jpg May_7_2015-33.jpg May_7_2015-34.jpg May_7_2015-35.jpg May_7_2015-36.jpg May_7_2015-37.jpg May_7_2015-38.jpg May_7_2015-46.jpg May_7_2015-108.jpg May_7_2015-97.jpg May_7_2015-98.jpg May_7_2015-99.jpg May_7_2015-17.jpg May_7_2015-45.jpg May_7_2015-7.jpg May_7_2015-55.jpg May_7_2015-56.jpg May_7_2015-57.jpg May_7_2015-23.jpg May_7_2015-39.jpg May_7_2015-104.jpg May_7_2015-105.jpg May_7_2015-48.jpg May_7_2015-49.jpg May_7_2015-50.jpg May_7_2015-51.jpg May_7_2015-52.jpg May_7_2015-53.jpg May_7_2015-73.jpg May_7_2015-100.jpg May_7_2015-14.jpg May_7_2015-25.jpg May_7_2015-24.jpg May_7_2015-15.jpg May_7_2015-16.jpg May_7_2015-77.jpg May_7_2015-26.jpg May_7_2015-27.jpg May_7_2015-106.jpg May_7_2015-107.jpg May_7_2015-12.jpg May_7_2015-21.jpg May_7_2015-22.jpg May_7_2015-83.jpg May_7_2015-84.jpg May_7_2015-85.jpg May_7_2015-86.jpg May_7_2015-87.jpg May_7_2015-88.jpg May_7_2015-89.jpg May_7_2015-90.jpg May_7_2015-91.jpg May_7_2015-92.jpg May_7_2015-109.jpg May_7_2015-75.jpg May_7_2015-76.jpg May_7_2015-40.jpg May_7_2015-41.jpg May_7_2015-78.jpg May_7_2015-18.jpg May_7_2015-79.jpg May_7_2015-80.jpg May_7_2015-81.jpg May_7_2015-82.jpg May_7_2015-13.jpg May_7_2015-74.jpg May_7_2015-47.jpg May_7_2015-19.jpg May_7_2015-29.jpg May_7_2015-93.jpg May_7_2015-94.jpg May_7_2015-95.jpg May_7_2015-96.jpg May_7_2015-9.jpg May_7_2015-10.jpg May_7_2015-20.jpg May_7_2015-30.jpg May_7_2015-31.jpg May_7_2015-58.jpg May_7_2015-59.jpg May_7_2015-60.jpg May_7_2015-61.jpg May_7_2015-62.jpg May_7_2015-71.jpg May_7_2015-63.jpg May_7_2015-64.jpg May_7_2015-65.jpg May_7_2015-66.jpg May_7_2015-67.jpg May_7_2015-68.jpg May_7_2015-69.jpg May_7_2015-70.jpg May 12 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre in Morrison, Colorado as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_12_2015-1.jpg May_12_2015-2.jpg May_12_2015-3.jpg May_12_2015-4.jpg May_12_2015-5.jpg May_12_2015-6.jpg May_12_2015-8.jpg May_12_2015-10.jpg May_12_2015-61.jpg May_12_2015-62.jpg May_12_2015-70.jpg May_12_2015-59.jpg May_12_2015-60.jpg May_12_2015-68.jpg May_12_2015-69.jpg May_12_2015-23.jpg May_12_2015-25.jpg May_12_2015-24.jpg May_12_2015-72.jpg May_12_2015-26.jpg May_12_2015-57.jpg May_12_2015-58.jpg May_12_2015-53.jpg May_12_2015-54.jpg May_12_2015-55.jpg May_12_2015-56.jpg May_12_2015-11.jpg May_12_2015-12.jpg May_12_2015-13.jpg May_12_2015-14.jpg May_12_2015-15.jpg May_12_2015-16.jpg May_12_2015-17.jpg May_12_2015-18.jpg May_12_2015-19.jpg May_12_2015-20.jpg May_12_2015-21.jpg May_12_2015-7.jpg May_12_2015-9.jpg May_12_2015-22.jpg May_12_2015-63.jpg May_12_2015-64.jpg May_12_2015-65.jpg May_12_2015-66.jpg May_12_2015-67.jpg May_12_2015-71.jpg May_12_2015-52.jpg May_12_2015-49.jpg May_12_2015-50.jpg May_12_2015-51.jpg May_12_2015-27.jpg May_12_2015-34.jpg May_12_2015-37.jpg May_12_2015-28.jpg May_12_2015-29.jpg May_12_2015-30.jpg May_12_2015-35.jpg May_12_2015-36.jpg May_12_2015-39.jpg May_12_2015-40.jpg May_12_2015-41.jpg May_12_2015-42.jpg May_12_2015-44.jpg May_12_2015-45.jpg May_12_2015-46.jpg May_12_2015-43.jpg May_12_2015-47.jpg May_12_2015-48.jpg May_12_2015-31.jpg May_12_2015-32.jpg May_12_2015-33.jpg May_12_2015-38.jpg May 14 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Ak-Chin Pavilion in Phoenix, Arizona as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_14_2015_BS-1.jpg May_14_2015_BS-5.jpg May_14_2015_BS-2.jpg May_14_2015_BS-4.jpg May_14_2015_BS-3.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_14_2015-1.jpg CFB1qmcUEAEZIr7.jpg CFB1qmGUsAAXgbS.jpg CFB1qmSUkAAaJlS.jpg CFDHlrJWoAApAUn.jpg CQROMHmVEAAQvfi.jpg CFDHfHIWoAEKVAy.jpg CFBu8f3W0AEQ0iP.jpg CQROMLLUYAAl-hz.jpg CFCxurZUMAA0si0.jpg CFDHlpsWgAA4M87.jpg CFGQZ8qVIAEh-cE.jpg CFCys6jUkAArBgU.jpg With fans outside Ak-Chin Pavilion May_14_2015_F-1.jpg May_14_2015_F-2.jpg May_14_2015_F-3.jpg May_14_2015_F-4.jpg May_14_2015_F-5.jpg May_14_2015_F-6.jpg May 16 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Sleep Train Amphitheater in Chula Vista, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_16_2015_BS-1.jpg May_16_2015_BS-2.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_16_2015-1.jpg 2b79783400cbbe946869339ce4a376a3.jpg 6c567556fab545a548c746d3e9347202.jpg CFN-woIWIAAZ1ks.jpg CLIXXoaUMAA7F7a.jpg CFNNCw_WAAAqMc9.jpg-large.jpeg e80756f4e5c02f65554b5dfeb398cc8a.jpg f035d627760191848759784f060fd6f1.jpg SleepTrainAmphitheatre1.jpg lanachulavista.png CFMEDeYUUAAifJZ.jpg CFMEDgqUMAE9Yl4.jpg CFMEDiUUkAEYf-X.jpg CFMUG4cXIAAgN8t.jpg May 18 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_18_2015_BS-1.jpg May_18_2015_BS-2.jpg May_18_2015_BS-3.jpg May_18_2015_BS-4.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_18_2015-1.jpg 689a91f8bdac0349999653327f80df7b.jpg 137429pcn_lana17.jpg 17687618360_5ce16265ad_h.jpg 17848819646_536db13858_k.jpg CFXLS6JWIAAwSiq-1.jpg CFYaSu_W0AAKtsJ.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--01-300x420.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--03-300x420.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Performs-at-the-Hollywood-Bowl--07-662x1013.jpg maxresdefault.jpg ob_12151d_18mai2015-hollywoodbowl-lanadelrey-03.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-05-20-at-5.21.43-PM-515x900.png CFYcWayWEAARLVT.jpg tumblr_nol2nx3PyT1rk2e30o1_500.jpg CFXLS9sW0AIcWZy.jpg Lana-del-rey-fan-selfie-hollywood-bowl.png May 20 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Shoreline Amphitheatre in Mountain View, California as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_20_2015_BS-1.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_20_2015-1.jpg 808c6c5e79a041492d2c9d86a9528c43.jpg ae0c113feddefd184cd635840490f411.jpg CFooA-5VAAAYzRa.jpg CFooBJpVIAAmg6R.jpg tumblr_noqb4tKFlt1rk2e30o2_500.jpg May 22 Del Rey and Courtney Love performed at the Sleep Country Amphitheater in Ridgefield, Washington as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_22_2015_BS-1.jpg May_22_2015_BS-2.jpg May_22_2015_BS-3.jpg May_22_2015_BS-4.jpg May_22_2015_BS-5.jpg May_22_2015_BS-6.jpg May_22_2015_BS-7.jpg May_22_2015_BS-8.jpg May_22_2015_BS-9.jpg May_22_2015_BS-10.jpg May_22_2015_BS-11.jpg May_22_2015_BS-12.jpg May_22_2015_BS-13.jpg May_22_2015_BS-14.jpg May_22_2015_BS-15.jpg May_22_2015_BS-16.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_22_2015-1.jpg 479dfdf9c10036e8629b50e20baa645e.jpg 637d86c0f0d8682a9e5356a5958fa494.jpg CFriYz6WIAApyTS.jpg CFsh6VzWgAABART.jpg CFsi3O_WoAEAVtj.jpg CFssOkIVEAE3IrL.jpg CFsyFmMUMAArnua.jpg CFsyFUwUsAM72qI.jpg effdcaee5e10f7fb9a6b11f9b243f9e0.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg maxresdefault-2.jpg ob_a970c0_22mai2014-ridgefield-lanadelrey-21.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo6_500.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo9_500.jpg tumblr_nov6t8wKw11tguy5fo7_500.jpg CFtR7CaUUAALAWy.jpg CFrWA0tW0AAn61W.jpg CFtR7lxUEAIkc-_.jpg CFqubd6VEAA_V94.jpg CFtA1BuVEAA36vl.jpg May 24 Del Rey performed at the Sasquatch! festival at Gorge Amphitheatre in George, Washington. May_24_2015-2.jpg May_24_2015-1.jpg May_24_2015-3.jpg May_24_2015-4.jpg May_24_2015-5.jpg May_24_2015-6.jpg May_24_2015-7.jpg May_24_2015-8.jpg May_24_2015-9.jpg May_24_2015-10.jpg May_24_2015-11.jpg May_24_2015-12.jpg May_24_2015-13.jpg May_24_2015-14.jpg May_24_2015-15.jpg May_24_2015-16.jpg May_24_2015-17.jpg May_24_2015-18.jpg May_24_2015-19.jpg May_24_2015-20.jpg May_24_2015-21.jpg May_24_2015-22.jpg May_24_2015-23.jpg May_24_2015-24.jpg May_24_2015-25.jpg May_24_2015-26.jpg May_24_2015-27.jpg May_24_2015-28.jpg May_24_2015-29.jpg May_24_2015-30.jpg May_24_2015-31.jpg May_24_2015-32.jpg May_24_2015-33.jpg May_24_2015-34.jpg May_24_2015-35.jpg May_24_2015-36.jpg May_24_2015-37.jpg May_24_2015-38.jpg May_24_2015-39.jpg May_24_2015-40.jpg May_24_2015-41.jpg May_24_2015-42.jpg May_24_2015-43.jpg May_24_2015-44.jpg May_24_2015-45.jpg May_24_2015-46.jpg May_24_2015-47.jpg May_24_2015-48.jpg May_24_2015-49.jpg May_24_2015-50.jpg May_24_2015-51.jpg May_24_2015-52.jpg May_24_2015-53.jpg May_24_2015-54.jpg May_24_2015-55.jpg May_24_2015-56.jpg May_24_2015-57.jpg May_24_2015-58.jpg May_24_2015-59.jpg May_24_2015-60.jpg May_24_2015-61.jpg May_24_2015-62.jpg May_24_2015-63.jpg May 28 Del Rey and Grimes performed at Klipsch Music Center in Noblesville, Indiana as part of the Endless Summer Tour. Backstage May_28_2015_BS-1.jpg May_28_2015_BS-2.jpg Endless Summer Tour May_28_2015-1.jpg 004.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg c8af9876659e2c45105225b9931e3587.jpg CGJ9Rk-W0AEPTGo.jpg CGJ9Rk6WYAA7LMR.jpg CGJ9Rk7WEAA6UQ0.jpg CGJ9Rk9WkAAUtgS.jpg IMG_7716.jpg KlipschMusicCenter1.jpg tumblr_np4rocnxcT1rk2e30o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np5y190QHZ1s6ei93o1_500.png CGLr6bsVAAAAAPf.jpg Leaving Klipsch Music Center May_28_2015_Leav-1.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-2.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-3.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-4.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-5.jpg May_28_2015_Leav-6.jpg At the airport May_28_2015_AP-1.jpg May 29 With fans in Chicago May_29_2015-1.jpg May_29_2015-2.jpg May_29_2015-3.jpg May 30 Del Rey and Grimes performed at the First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre in Tinley Park, Illinois as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_30_2015-1.jpg 2f76a9a164941292cf7627eae81519bc.jpg AKHAZgW0DHw.jpg CGTv82aVAAA2a4S.jpg CGTv82QUAAA_sfg.jpg CGULFf2XIAANKMX.jpg CGULFguWQAET9q3.jpg CGULFhJWQAAQ3w2.jpg CGXUN8PWcAAWOZr.jpg CGXUOAUW0AAEMbt.jpg CGXUOCQWgAAQg7O.jpg CGXUOpjW0AAAavI.png tumblr_np9umsAmIv1rtgvqvo1_500.jpg tumblr_npa1kwJ9t41tguy5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_npa1kwJ9t41tguy5fo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nyg22xpbn71rk2e30o1_500.jpg CGV8cTHWgAAsZnR.jpg CGUFUDLUIAEaEfh.jpg May 31 Del Rey and Grimes performed at DTE Energy Music Theatre in Clarkston, Michigan as part of the Endless Summer Tour. May_31_2015-1.jpg 001.jpg 8e6024cc04b320fe4160d8722128b9d6.jpg 018.jpg 6684d3f21d963c8ed5e43e275cc2b4ac.jpg 634270e99958a9990404dc12ef1dfd78.jpg 11375238_475377619290101_838207303_n.jpg 11380949_1607751266161089_678870837_n.jpg cFRXk.jpg CGgL0vBW0AAAwLx.jpg lana-del-rey-11.png tumblr_o5uir9XVRD1rk2e30o1_500.jpg CGgL0u0WoAEi9ol.jpg CGbUG7SW0AAXb0R.jpg CGbTxo8W0AAH1-J.jpg CGbTxSnWoAAqBmA.jpg CGbTxUzWcAAU51l.jpg CGbUG96WcAEweWc.jpg CGY1_CfUIAATNRe.jpg CGY1_DHVIAEMR7H (1).jpg CGY1-t2UcAEpaa0.jpg CGbT8AUWgAE4uKy.jpg May (Unknown day) May_0_2015-1.jpg Category:2015